


Aang Discovers the Multiverse

by Pious_Erika



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Gen, Magic: the Gathering AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, So yeah, Swearing, and can't leave, bunch of planeswalkers get dropped upon the Avatarverse, i don't care about keeping LoK canon, or rather, post war of the spark, rated M for violence, set ten years after ATLA, surving airbenders AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: Aang discovers there are World's besides his own.Planeswalkers discover the joy of Iroh's tea.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong/Katara, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), maybe some oc shipping not sure
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Realm Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after War of the Spark. 
> 
> Like a Day After.

Aang was upset.

Normally he would fine protecting the world, even after more then a decade of doing so, but having to get up in the middle of a night during his vacation to drag himself, Appa, Zuko, Druk, and a Fire Nation battle ship to an distant Fire Nation island because Roku said a potential Spirit World related threat emerged, was a bit inconvenient. Sometimes an Avatar just wants some “Me Time”.

Aang had been visiting Zuko in the Fire Nation as part of Aang’s Vacation. Zuko, former Fire Lord turned Hunter of the Fire Nation’s War Criminals after having seen the Fire Nation turned into a democracy, was about lead an assault on a plantation run by some of the Nation’s Former Slaver Leagues. The night before the assault, Roku awoke Aang to inform of a great “Spiritual Threat” that emerged on the Island, meaning Aang himself had to become part of the Assault, and the Assault beginning earlier then expected.

“You Okay?’ Zoku asked, the former monarch having concern in his voice, riding atop Druk as they scouted the Island ahead of the main assault.

“I am not. I was planning to visit Republic City and relax with my Wives and Children” Aang said, atop Appa.

Aang married Katara soon after defeating Ozai, and married Toph when he turned 18. Well more like Toph married Katara and got Aang as part of the deal, but the three were happy with the arrangement, and Toph even had twins from Aang soon after.

Aang remembered his 4 children, soon too be five. Bumi and Kya from Katara and one more coming soon, and twins Hua and Gyatso from Toph. He remembered them, and thought soon he will see them again. Just one more job too do.

Katara was coming to Republic city soon, a break from helping rebuild the Southern Water Tribes. Aang hoped he would be there to greet her. Toph was at the Central Air Temple near Republic City with Air Nomad Revival Movement as a guardian. He prayed he could wrap this current job up soon lest he get an earful from her.

“I feel that. I was planning to visit Azula after this as well, and then Mai.” Zuko responded. Azula had been secured at a mental health facility for the past several year, though was soon to be assesses for potential release. Mai and Zuko had a child a few years ago, with Mai serving as an advisor to the current Fire Nation Prime Minister.

“Has Roku contacted you since we left?” Zuko asked as the Island came into view.

Aang remembered the message hazily, though it was becoming clearer. He had been awoken from a strange dream and Roku was there when Aang woke up. Roku looked disheveled and panicked.

“Aang, join the assault, an enemy from another world has arrived on the Island.” Roku said before disappearing.

“No, and I can’t seem to contact the past Avatars.” Aang replied. That was concerning, but when Aang saw the Island up ahead, his concern grew more.

The small Island west of the Fire Nation was burning. Rumors had indicated some Fire Nation Slavers had taken some slaves there build up a Pirate base, but those dreams seem to have gone up in smoke. Most buildings were burning and reduced to rubble. But what was curios was a port that had been left mostly undamaged had people on it, signalling towards Aang and Zuko.

“Praise the Spirits, The Avatar and The Great Fire Hunter have come” A woman said weeping. There were dozens of what Aang could tell were liberated slaves bowning and singing praises as Aang and Zuko landed. They were mostly Fire Nation decendcy, though some Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom citizens were in the group as well.

Zuko was bewildered. “What happened here?”. Zuko was shocked. He expected a fortified group of Fire Pirates, not liberated slave.

“Saviors Came! 5 of them! Slaughtered our oppressors and liberated us!” The same Water Tribe woman said, but then she remembered something. “OK it was mostly the Dragon Woman and Black Armor doing the slaughtering, though Great Axe and Ape Healer also helped us out in terms of healing. Moon Skin did the least but seemed in charge.” This statement sparked agreement from among the Liberated.

Aang, Zuko, Druk and Appa were confused. “Black Armor and Great Axe?” Aang asked, followed by Zuko saying “Moon Skin? Dragon Woman? Ape Healer?”

The Water Tribe woman gestured to Zuko and Aang to follow her and explained. “Well no one can understand the Saviors, so we just call them nicknames based on their more apparent traits. Here a few of them are now” She said pointed to the main building of the port.

Aang and Zuko rushed a head to see these Saviors and were created with the smell of death and visions of strangeness.

Several of the Fire Pirates were dead in the building, bloodied, as if someone tried to eat them from the necks. A large man in Obsidian Armor wept near pile of pirate corpses as a shorter man in white armor (with a huge axe) tried to comfort him. An androgenous figure in robes with moon-white skin and long hair, approached Aang and Zuko from the other side of the room from the corpse pile, gesturing towards rings on their fingers.

Zuko and Aang were confused at the person, but they took off 2 of the rings and tossed one to both Zuko and Aang. This confused Aang and Zuko, but the purpose was made clear when the person motioned both to put the rings on their fingers and then their throat. Aang put on the ring first and began to understand the Armored weeping.

“Oh good. I am Yamato of the Plane of Kamigawa. They/Them please. The weeping man over there is Klavier Casca of the Plane of Lantsalvanya, he/him currently. The Dwarven fellow comforting him is Klaus Erikson of the Plane of Durhiem, He/Him always. The others of my group, Thomas Mamadou of the Plane of Terria (He/Him) is currently healing the Liberated best he can in a nearby medical center, while Azar Klaw of the Jorbos Plane (She/Her) is attending to the burial of those who died before or during Liberation.” Yamato said.

Aang was shocked, and it was Zuko who popped a question first. “How many did you save?”

“Good majority. Klavier and Azar’s enthusiasm for death meant the Slavers were dealt with quickly, while Klaus and Thomas’s penchant for saving lives allowed the majority of the enslaved to be healed properly. I sat back and coordinated things. Some were regrettably beyond saving or killed during liberation. Of the 120 I say were hear as we arrived, 109 live.”

The reminder of people that need saving snapped Aang out of his shock, and allowed him to ask his own question. “How long have you 5 been in this world” Aang asked.

“Since before last Sunfall. The Liberation took place during the night. Bloody affair. If you were looking for someone to interrogate, do not, all 37 of the slavers have been slain in Azar and Klavier’s enthusiasm.” Yamato explained.

Aang looked at the corpses around. “Why are they eaten?” Aang asked.

Yamato looked around with mild suprsised, like he did not expect this question. “Do you not have Vampires in this Realm? That is going to be an interesting conversation. He was trying to restore himself with the blood of the Slavers, but this Realms Magic does not interface with him, so he cannot process Blood properly. He is weeping for he will die in the next 3 months if we do not allow for a way for him to use Magic properly. Dying of blood starvation is no way for a Warrior of his status to die.” Yamoto explained.

Zuko looked even more shocked. “Vampires??? Magic?! Planes? What are you people?”

“We 5, those blessed by fate or perhaps cursed, are known commonly Planeswalkers across the Realms. A rare fate, though becoming more common I learn, are gifted with a Spark that lets us travel the Worlds of the Multiverse.” Yamato explained.

Zuko and Aang were even more confused.

Yamato straightened themselves. “You know, I deserve some questions answered as well. Who are you 2, you 2 seem important? What is the name of this Realm? Can we get a good meal and a bath? Please Tell Me Tea Exists!” Yamato was being to look anxious, as Klaus gave one final pat to Klavier and began his approach.

Aang was a bit overwhelmed, but Zuko stepped up. “I am Zuko, the Fire Hunter, and this is Aang, the Avatar. This world is called Earth. We can provide better food and baths at a better location, and yes we have Tea.” Zuko explained, with the last one being to Yamato’s relief.

“Avatar, a bold title. I have heard many across the worlds use such a name. I take it you are significant?” Klaus asked, voice deep and strong. Klaus removed his helmet to reveal a tan face with a well-maintained brown beard and mustache.

Aang started at him and noticed how off his anatomy was. He was about 5 feet tall, but broad. His armor was thick, and his axe was as tall as him and nearly as wide. Klaus has assortment of things on his belt and a large pack on his bag.

“I am this World’s Protector. I was told to come here by the ghost of the last to have the title. He said you were threats, but now I am not sure?” Aang said.

“Interesting. I hope to learn more about you, Avatar Aang.” Klaus said, but then looked towards the left as 2 more individuals came in.

Both had looks that shocked Aang and Zuko.

The first was “Dragon Lady” the Liberated described. She was Azar Klaw, a humanoid dragon woman. Her structure was humanoid, but her face was that like that of a lizard, with red scales, with red scales visible on her exposed arms as well. She was tall, approaching 7 feet, and wore leather armor. She carried an assortment of items that looked shamanistic and had a metal club and shield on her backpack. 

“Oh gods this is one of those mono-racial realms. And me without my ability to use illusions.” Azar said annoyed. Her voice was deep and pleasant sounding. “Azar Klaw. Please don’t stare, I don’t like it when people stare at me in shock.”

“I can hopefully rigg-up some holo-emiters when we get to a city. I do hope you have arranged transport Yamato.” Thomas said. The man was a ten-foot-tall Gorilla. He had when Aang rightfully assumed as prosthesis on his left eye and right arm, more advanced then any Aang could dream of. Thomas’s voice was deep and elegant. “Hello, I am Thomas Mamadou. I don’t mind staring as much, but I am hungry.”

Klavier collected himself and approached, removing his helmet. His curly black beard and hair was not as long Klaus’s, but they were well maintained. His skin was darker than any that Zuko or Aang had seen before, deep brown. His handsomeness was recognized though by both.

“I am Kavlier. I care little for stares, though I do wish for regular food. Perhaps on a full stomach I could find a solution to me dying.” He said, voice deep.

Aang asked the final question before arrangements for transport was made. “How did you get here?”

“We don’t know” the 5 said together

“Someone probably kidnapped us as we all left Ravnica.” Azar said.

“Bring enough Walkers together, and someone’s bound to have some screwy agenda. Probably not Bolas though, given he got Spark-stripped” Klaus said.

“We can’t leave though. Something about this Realm prevents us from using most forms of magic, or Planeswalking out.” Klavier explained.

“My tech works, though I could use recharges.” Thomas said.

“We all could use restocks of supplies. The War of the Spark was a…… Exhausting Affair. The recent incident here cost us most of our remaining food and medicine.” Yamato explained.

The 7 arranged transport too Republic City, a place where they could get the materials needed for Thomas’s technology. Klaus, Klavier, Azar and Yamato would Ride on Appa with Aang, while Thomas would ride on Durk with Zuko. The Liberated would be transported to the Fire Nation for healing via the incoming Fire Nation battleship.

With arrangements met, the group set off for Republic City and the Central Air Temple.


	2. Realm Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Earth, Planes-walkers, hope you survive the experience.

Azar woke with a massive headache and sore body. She was not where intended to be. She was not on her Home-Plane, the massive Realm-Dragon Jorbos. She was not where she was, the City-Plane of Ravnica, after the War of the Spark.

She spent a week on Ravnica recovering from having lost an arm during the battle and receiving a cybernetic replacement from the artificer Thomas. He was nice, she remembers. She checked her right-arm and found the cybernetic still there, still with the same charge percentage she had given it when she made the Jump from Ravnica. She figured not much time had passed since she made the Jump from Ravnica.

The Dragonborn looked around and found an unfamiliar rock and forest at night, and unfamiliar scents. She as a Druid tried to tap the mana of the Land, but found it foreign, beyond what she was used to, and found it could not be channelled easily. 

She got up and tapped the power of her spark, envisioned her home, and attempted to leap there. She found she could not. She tried again. 5 times she tried, failing each time.

She grew frustrated but suppressed her scream. She did not want to draw attention, not until she knew where she was, or who was around.

“You too?” A familiar deep voice startled the Dragonborn.

“Thomas?!” Azar looked behind her and tackled the Gorilla in a hug. They may not have known each other long but fighting along side each other during the Ravnica invasion and the week spend recovering made them fast friends.

“How long have you been here?” the cyber-gorilla asked.

“I just got up, but my arm still has the same charge of when I left Ravnica” the dragonborn responded.

“My implants have the same charge as well. We have not been here long then. Have you tried Planes-walking?” Thomas asked.

“5 times. My Spark is still with me, but something is blocking my magic, and I can’t seem to leave.” Azar responded.

“I can’t seem to use magic as well, but my implants still function properly. I have heard of realms with different mana structures before, but this is the first time I have encountered one. If I have time, I would love to study this Realm” Thomas said, looking around with a scientific appreciation.

“Now I know you are you Thomas, Old Friend” a shadowed figure said behind a tree. Klavier Casca emerged from the shadows, much to Azar’s surprise and Thomas’s amusement.

“I knew you were there Klavier, I just did not want to spoil your Drama” Thomas said, tapping his nose to indicate he smelled Klavier. “I also smell 2 more Planes-walkers approaching us now.”

Sure enough, 2 more Walkers emerged, though not as dramatically. A Dwarf and a Moonfolk.

The Dwarf locked eyes with Klavier and charged screaming “KLAVIER!!!!!!”

The Vampire locked eyes with the Dwarf and charged as well, screaming “KLAUS!!!!”

They both raised their right fists and met each other smashing their knuckles together. Both had mighty strength and sent a small shockwave out. The other walkers rolled eyes at the performance.

Fist bump turned to handshake as old battle-brothers greeted each other.

“With that performance out of the way, can I say I have found “civilization” on this miserable rock nearby with my psychic powers.” The Soratami Yamato said.

This confused Azar. “Your magic still works?” She asked them.

“My _vast_ telepathy is something I developed to not need magic to function. Also some minor forms of magic still function here, such as the translator rings we all wear.” Yamato explained, which prompted the other 4 to look at their left hands to check if they still had their rings. They all did.

This made Azar to realize something, “We should check to see what supplies we have!” she said.

The group agreed and checked through their pouches and bags.

Azar had a good amount of dried meat, water, miscellaneous magic items, medicines, recreational drugs, a few books, her magic mace “Disaster’s Reach”, some spare batteries for her arm, some survival tools, and magic shield her “Healer’s Wrath”. Everything she had on Ravnica.

Thomas had his portable lab equipment, several spare charges for his cybernetics, a few good books, his own drugs, food, water, various minor magic items, his magic punch-dagger “Claw of the Cyber-Ape”, his magic rifle “Poacher’s Bane”, magic pistol “Colonist’s End”, and the ammo for both. Everything he had when he left Ravnica.

Klaus had his great-axe “Realm-Smiter”, his flasks of booze, medicines, books, food, water, survival tools and minor magic items. Everything he had on Ravnica.

Yamato had their scrolls, books, writing utensils, minor magic items, food, water, tea, recreational drugs, medicine, their magic wakizashi “Destiny Denier”, magic pistol “Fang of Five”, and the ammo for the pistol. Everything they had on Ravnica.

Klavier had some food, a hunk of magic-steel (for making of magic swords), water, spare blood-preserve, recreational drugs, books, minor magic items, the magical smithing hammer “Hammer of the Slayer-Forge”, and his magic sword “Durst”. Everything he had on Ravnica.

“So, we are not missing anything?” Azar asked, to everyone saying they had their things.

“So, who ever snagged us probably go us while we were in the Blind Eternities. Rude.” Klavier said.

“If we are quite done, I said earlier I found “civilization” nearby, though I think we might have some problems there.” Yamato explained.

The party walked toward and gazed upon a nearby building and farm-field.

The build’s lights were on, basic flame, and it was surrounded by low-quality huts. Guards patrolled the huts.

“These seem to be Slavers and Pirates, along with the captured victims. I trust none of you want to parlay with slavers.” Yamato said with determination in their voice. “I have several brilliant strategies for how to liberate the enslaved, but I feel you all with derail them with your enthusiasm for violence, so I will just point Klaus and Klavier at the main building, and Thomas and Azar at the camps, and hope for the best. I will stay back and direct the teams with my telepathy.” Yamato explained. All nodded and took out their weapons.

The fields had grown tall, and in the cover of night, Klaus and Klavier were able to sneak up to the main building. Klaus took out Realm-Smiter and Klavier took out his hammer and sword.

Through the forest and night, Azar and Thomas approached the slave-camp. Thomas picked up several good-looking rocks and aimed at the heads of nearby guards, while Azar readied herself with Mace and Shield.

Yamato found a good hill overlooking the nearby camp and started coordinating. They were marking locations of slavers and enslaved in the minds of the party.

“No Magic? No Problem!” all 5 thought, and the attack was launched.

Klaus and Klavier had 20 slavers in the building and few slaves. The slavers were eating and drinking, probably before retiring to bed. With mighty battle cry, battle-brothers busted through a wall and attacked the pirates with great fury, butching 5 slavers before they realized what was happening.

Klaus ducked a blade and slew another before receiving a blast of fire to the side, which startled more then hurt. Klaus’s enchanted full plate armor protected him, but he was annoyed the slavers had access to magic while he did not. He would perhaps interrogate a captured slaver later to figure out this mystery. He slew another 2 pirates in a single blow, before informing Yamato of this development.

Klavier’s vampire fastness allowed him to dodge between slaver’s fire blasts/arrows and strike at fleshy hide. He tried to use his blade’s magic to drain the fire-force of the Fire Pirates, but it came to nothing. He instinctively tried to send out his own hellfire at the pirates before remembering that his magic is denied here. To take out a distant fire caster, he threw his hammer at the slaver’s rib cage. A copy of a Smith-God’s Hammer, given to only the most select champions as reward for slaying a false king, reduced to a common throwing weapon because of this cursed plane Klavier thought to himself.

It at least proved a theory of Klavier’s, that the Fire Casters power was tied to breath, as the flow of energy to the Caster’s flames ceased when the hammer struck lungs. He relayed this information to Yamato.

Klavier charged the Fire Caster, removing his helmet and throwing it at a nearby archer hard enough to shatter the archer’s skull. He leapt and took a bite out of the Fire Caster’s throat and attempted to drain the blood. Klavier choked on flesh and blood, realizing he could not process the Life Blood as he normally would. He spat out and refocused his efforts on slaying Slavers, picking-up his hammer. Blood Thirst would have to wait.

Thomas used his cybernetic arm to chuck rocks with the precision of an elite sniper, sniping the heads of the slaver-guards from a well-shadowed position. Azar had infiltrated the camp in the darkness and butchered the guards that hid in cover. 7 guards were patrolling the camp, 7 guards died.

The sounds of battle awoke some slaves, but Yamato whispered in their minds not to get involved yet. Yamato figured this realm lacked telepathy and did not want to cause a panic yet, avoiding overt communications lest he disturb. They whispered sweet dreams into the minds of sleeping slaves and assurances to those awake.

With the Slavers in the main building and camps dead, all that left was the nearby port. 10 pirates were there and 30 slaves.

Azar took vanguard position and charged the port directly. Klavier supported her with a stolen bow, fighting at a distance to save his blood supply. Yamato coordinated them while Klaus and Thomas stayed with the main camp and healed the slaves that needed healing.

Klavier sniped 2 guard pirates ahead of Azar’s advance. As she entered the port, she started crying swears and challenges at the pirates, daring slaver scum to charge her.

5 pirates charged her with blades while 2 took up positions with bows. Klavier sniped the archers quickly, but his stolen bow broke in the effort. Poor quality tool he realized.

Azar told Klavier to hold back, that these pirates were hers. He abided.

She dodged and struck-out with mace and buckler and tail. 3 pirates fell quickly, and in shock the remaining 2 tried to run but were stuck on the back of their heads by Azar’s shield and mace.

Klavier smiled at the dragonborn, about to congratulate her on the well-done job, when the building behind them exploded suddenly. Both could hear cries of the slaves that occupied the now burning building, and both also heard the sound of anger as they turned again to see the pirate captain coming off the ship.

The captain was massive, larger than any human had any right being at 8 feet tall and had huge muscles. He had a strange tattoo on his forehead the emanated strange power. Both Azar and Klavier recognized gene-tampering when they saw it. This was not some ordinary human. 

Azar ordered Klavier to try and save the enslaved from the burning building. Klavier agreed and swiftly made to save people.

The captain turned to another building and charged the tattoo with a breath and prepared another blast. Azar knew what the Captain was trying to do, deny the liberators the prize of saving people. Azar threw her shield at the Captain and knocked the blast off course when the shield struck the captain’s head, with the blast going into empty air. The Captain had a bloody cut on his head, but the tattoo was undamaged.

The captain charged another blast, this time at Azar herself. Azar thew her mace ahead of her charge, and forced the captain to dodge, causing the blast to strike to Azar’s side. Azar locked eyes with the Captain and reached inside herself for what she knew was there, had to be.

The Captain once more prepared a blast, but Azar breathed and melted his face with her Flaming Draconic Breath, the gift given to most of dragon-kind by the Ur-Dragon. Azar’s gambit paid off, but she felt more exhausted then normal from the attack. She knew that would be the last time for a while she could her Draconic Breath.

“Curse this Realm!” she thought to herself as she caught her breath over the smouldering corpse.

Klavier tried to harvest the blood of the fallen pirates after saving who he could, but no matter what he could not process the blood as normal. His emotions came to the front, not just the possibility of dying of Blood Starvation, but also the trauma of the War of the Spark. He began to weep openly and moved inside a nearby building to have privacy.

Yamato coordinated the slaves with their telepathy, having them ready a large bonfire to burn the corpses of the pirates and serve as a smoke signal.

Azar oversaw the burying of those she failed to save.

Klaus and Thomas did their best to heal those that needed healing and feed the hungry.

All 5 knew this would be a long “Adventure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter tomorrow or Thursday.


	3. Telling of Sagas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and the Realm walkers exchange their stories.

Aang was enthralled and horrified by the tales of the Planeswalkers aboard Appa. They described their recent battle of the “War of the Spark”, a saga of horror and heroism, of triumph and loss. Each Mage described their participation differently, as they tried to gather info of what could have sent them to this Realm.

Klaus described a brutal battle defending guildless innocents from the “Eternalized Dragons”, a tale he describes with a mix of honor and sadness, as each split-second choice he made during the battle saved hundreds of lives, but often left others to die.

Yamato told of their telepathic coordination efforts to preserve knowledge archives of the guilds, which they describe with a haughty tone that Aang knew covered trauma from the conflict.

Klavier detailed his victory to save what he called the 11th Guild of Ravnica, the Brothel District he once worked. Klavier’s Pride and Battle-Lust became obvious to Aang, but Aang knew as well Klavier also valued the innocent.

Azar, the youngest of the 5 by several centuries it turns out, only being a Planeswalker for 10 years of her 35-year life, could only recall in despair the battle that cost her original right arm. She described trying to escort several Ravnicans through the Undercity of the City-Realm to safety, and how they were ambushed by an Eternalized Beast. It was only because of the “Final Act of Gideon” Azar stilled lived.

Thomas talked a lot of his efforts to work with the Scientific Minds of the Guilds and Guildless, to SCIENCE a solution to the problem. He spoke of technology that Aang could not even image could exist until now.

All Mages then described the Week of Celebration that followed, but this came to nothing.

  
The Walkers then asked Aang for his story, and of Zuko’s as well. Aang readied himself, for it had been a while since he told the tale of the “Once Last Airbender”.

Aang spoke of himself, once a boy forced to take on the role of Avatar too soon, but triumphed thanks to his friends.

Aang spoke of Katara, a woman forced into Matriarch-hood so soon, but was able to rebuild her tribes

Aang spoke of Toph, who was once underestimated and became the greatest Earth-bender of all time.

Aang spoke of Zuko, the banished prince who returned and saved the Fire Nation from itself.

Aang spoke of Suki and Sokka, normal humans who became the most invaluable members.

Aang spoke of many, their triumphs, torments, and adventures. Their enemies and allies. How they brought balance to the world, and the current rebuilding efforts.

Aang spoke of the discovery of a surviving Air Nomad Diaspora and how they (Aang, Zuko, Appa, Durk, and the Walkers) now journey to the home of this once Diaspora, the Central Air Temple near Republic City.

As Aang finished his tale, a practiced reciting, he looked back on the Walkers aboard Appa. Azar and Klavier were crying, moved by the tale. Yamato was recording it all in a book, looking pleased. Klaus had a look of Fatherly pride. Thomas was recording Zuko’s take on events.

When Aang look forward, Republic City was in view.

Aang turned Appa and soon approached the Central Air Temple and was soon flanked by Air Nomads on Sky Bison.

The Air Nomads were taken aback by the strangers but Aang used his security clearance, using all 4 bending styles to prove himself Avatar, and told the security to let him through. They did.

Appa and Druk moved towards Aang’s private tower at the Central Air Temple, an isolated facility few had access too, meant for giving him a private place in a world that demanded he constantly be in the spotlight.

Upon arriving at the tower and the landing platform for Appa, Toph emerged from inside the tower. 

“Husband!!” Toph said as Aang made landfall on the Tower.

“Wife!!” Aang responded and scooped his wife into a hug.

As the Walkers leapt from Appa and onto stone, Toph’s tone changed. “Twinkletoes, whom the fuck are they?” pointing at the multiversal guests.

  
“Klaus Erikson, Paladin of the Great Balance” Klaus said, looking at awe at the Stonework.

“Yamato Fate-Changer, They/Them please” Yamato replied, also in awe of the Stonework.

“Klavier Casca, Lord of the Tainted Blood” Klavier said taking a bow.

“Azar Klaw, Prime-Druid of the Realm-Dragon. Where is a toilet?” Azar responded looking a tad anxious.

“Thomas Mamadou, Healer of Realms” Thomas responded, fascinated at the surrounding Fauna and Flora. 

Toph sighed. “Main restroom is inside, second door to the left. Aang you better have a good explanation for these people. They seem safe, I trust your decision to bring them here, but I wanted to celebrate our anniversary together alone with Katara.” Toph said, guiding a rock ahead of Azar to guide Azar to the restroom, which Azar followed.

“They are……. Not from around here.” Zuko said stepping from his dragon.

“Hi Zuko. Been a while. How is the family?” Toph said as Aang guided the other Walkers inside.

Appa floated off to be with the other Sky Bison, and Durk went off to hunt dear, as both had become hungry.

“Mai is doing well, Izumi is growing strong, and Azula is being assessed for potential release. How are things here” Zuko asked, greeting old friend with a hug.

“More of the same. Iroh is doing well enough, Suki and Sokka are good withOki, and we have had no major incidents at the Temple or Republic City.” Toph replied, as the 2 walked inside.

Both made small talk as Aang settled the Planeswalkers into couches.

Soon began the explaining of what Planeswalkers are to Toph over the evening meal.


	4. Dream-Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mages and Benders ready for sleep.

The Walkers and Benders had dinner where the Walkers explained their situation to Toph.

Zuko went off to find Druk, so he could visit Azula and Ty Lee.

When it came to retire for sleep, Klavier and Yamato offered to take-up watch during the night. Azar and Klaus slept took up positions in the guest bedroom at the Tower sharing a bed, while Thomas inflated a portable mattress, one of his design, and stayed in the common room. Toph and Aang took to their room.

* * *

Klavier waited for morning in his armor and meditated outside on the landing zone. Yamato stayed inside reading a book they found. 

Yamato began to hear noises, and Yamato knew what they were. Aang and Toph were fucking loudly. The lovers probably did not expect Yamato’s hearing to be as sharp as it is. Yamato did not want to disturb them, to deny them their love, so the Soratami went out of hearing range to where Klavier was.

“Pleasant out here?” Yamato said to Klavier, the Vampire meditating in the cool Autumn air.

“Pleasant enough. I am feeling this world’s magic for something I can use, but I feel it reject me. I am an abomination here, this world lacking the right types of magic I require to sustain myself.” Klavier responded.

“Anything the rest of us can use?” Yamato asked, taking seat next to the meditating Vampire.

“Maybe? The flow of this world’s magic is unlike any I have encountered before. I do not even think of it as magic anymore. I think you will have to preform your own investigations, as this world seems to be rejecting me.” Klavier explained.

“Shall we sit in silence, feeling this world for power? Or perhaps you have something else to say?” Yamato asked again.

“I have an idea. Aang said this world has a Spirit Realm, which functions as a soul-well and place of independent spirits. I have the power to send my soul there while I put my body into a blood-sleep. I should be able to find answer in the Spirit Realm, or perhaps it is a wild hope.” Klavier said, resolving himself.

“I will keep watch over your mortal form here then. Perhaps I to shall explore this Spirit Realm myself as I wait. I remember Aang describing a Spirit Library during his description of his travels. Perhaps I could find this Library on the other-side and find a solution to our long-term predicament.” Yamato said, resolving themselves.

“Thank you, friend.” Klavier said.

The 2 sat in the cool Autumn night until sunrise, feeling the world around them.

* * *

Klaus readied himself for bed. He stripped from his armor, a process he has not done manually in some time, for he had grown used to simply using magic to remove it. He bathed in the guest bathroom adjacent to the guest room and spent a good while cleaning his beard. Beard maintenance is sacred to Dwarves, and Klaus found the ritual calming. In unprecedented times, familiarity is certainly helpful.

By the time Klaus had finished, he went out to the main guest bedroom to find Azar sitting on the bed, quietly looking disturbed, panicked even.

“Child, what is wrong? Do you need help?” Klaus said, familiar fatherly instincts/habits taking over.

“It is starting to catch-up to me. The trauma from the War, the situation we are in now, Losing My Arm!” Azar responded, holding up her cybernetic right arm. “I am not like the rest of you. I was never a god-walker, I am not centuries old, and I don’t seek out conflict in the same way you or Klavier do. The War of the Spark was my first large scale battle, my first taste of war. I don’t get into things bigger than ruin raids. My Duty is to my Home-Realm, The World Dragon, to awaken Jorbos. I am trapped once more on a Plane I have no business being, with no familiarity, when I should be doing my duty. I had not even been to Ravnica before, but now a piece of me is rotting there. I am trapped here as I was trapped there. I…” Azar began spiraling into a panic attack and cry.

Klaus approached and gently hugged her in strong arms. Azar reciprocated the hug.

“Thank you. I will be…” Azar said but was interrupted by Klaus.

“No sense keeping it inside. You need catharsis. Keep going and I will help you through it.” Klaus explained with a warm fatherly voice.

Azar realized what Klaus was doing. She knew Klaus is a dad, and he was finding comfort/stability in a familiar role, fatherhood, in an unprecedented time. She realized Klaus was probably just as messed-up from everything going on as she, he just had better coping habits. She would find a way to pay him back for this kindness eventually, she thought. But later, she realized, as it was currently her turn to be taken care of.

The 2 talked for a few hours, of comforts and trauma, and of coping strategies. Azar felt better and allowed sleep to take her first.

Klaus saw the Dragonborn fall asleep and joined her soon enough in dream.

* * *

Thomas’s flesh brain slept well, while his cybernetic computer-brain extensions whirled away, trying to think of a solution to the problem. It analyzed the mana of the Realm and found it incompatible to his preferred styles of magic. It analyzed the boundary that kept him from simply Planes-walking out and found it unbreachable. It tried to find a source of the boundary and found the barrier weaved into the fabric of the dimension. The boundary was distinct from what Bolas used though, and from what Thomas could tell, old, possibly millennium old. From what Thomas could tell, it should have also kept the Walkers from entering naturally.

Something broke the barrier to get them in.

Logically, Thomas concluded, meant the barrier could be breached by him. He just needed to find a scientific approach to this.

Thomas put his cybernetics to sleep-mode, to save power. While Thomas knew he had batteries to last a while for both him and Azar’s arm, he knew something else. This realm had not developed a proper method of generating Electricity. He could also not charge the batteries with magic. 

Thomas knew that in order to save himself, the other Planeswalkers, and possibly this Realm, he would have to breach Planer Prime-Directives, and accelerate this world’s industrialization by introducing Technology it would not normally be seeing for decades, if not centuries.

Not the first time he has had to do that.

* * *

Aang and Toph bathed in the afterglow. Weeks of pent-up desire/stress vented in a few hours. They loved each other, they truly did.

“So, how are our guests?” Aang asked, feeling sleep wanting him.

“Klavier and Yamato are planning something, but they seem chill about it. Azar nearly had a panic attack, but Klaus took care of her and they are now asleep. That beard of Klaus’s requires a spectacular amount of maintenance. Thomas is sleeping soundly. Those Metal bits on him, and that arm of Azar’s, fascinate me.” Toph replied, also feeling sleep grip her.

“You think we should tell Katara tomorrow of them? Cancel our anniversary dinner?” Aang asked. 

“We probably should ask her when she arrives. She will know what to do.” Toph said.

“Right. Good night Toph.” Aang said as sleep took him.

“Good night” Toph responded, giving in to sleep.


	5. Split the Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party Splits in Order to Learn. 
> 
> The Wife Arrives.

“Are you sure about this?” Toph asked as she lowered the stone slab onto the makeshift tomb.

“If I am unable to lift a stone slab, then I am unworthy of life. I will be fine. Blood-sleep requires a coffin, or tomb in this case. I will explore the Spirit Realm for a solution to my, for our, problems.” Klavier said, nude and resting in the makeshift tomb in the Tower basement.

Yamato was sorting through some books nearby. 

The only possession Klavier had on him was his Blade-Club, _Thirst_.

Toph nodded and sealed the tomb. Klavier’s resting place rumbled, and a snoring could be heard.

“Is this normal for him?” Toph said, feeling the energy around the tomb as being off. Her enhanced senses felt the abhorrent energy more sharply then a normal Earth Bender would.

“No. Blood-Sleep is usually a ritual preformed when Vampires want to avoid trouble, to hibernate so mortal foes die off while the vampire recuperates. He rarely blood-sleeps, for he welcomes trouble.” Yamato said finishing the last bits of organization. The books were largely diaries of Airbender survivors, details of the Genocide. Yamato was determined to read through these originals to make sure the Multiverse knew of the experiences, to ensure Air Nomad memories would be the first to be archived in the Multiverse Libraries.

Toph could not read normally, but when Aang and others read those books, they often were reduced to sobbing messes, and other bad states. Toph was concerned for her guest. “Are you sure you will be okay reading these? The others…” Toph asked concerned.

“I have seen horrors, Toph. I have lived centuries and traveled to Hundred of Worlds. Entire Nations reduced to dust and pain. Country Men turning on each other because of the whims of Gods. Wars without End, cruelty and suffering that exist for purely the pleasure of a few. I carry the burden of the knowledge constantly because those things need remembering. Plus I need something to do while I watch Klavier. I will be fine. This is not my first “Read Through First-Hand Experiences of Genocide” reading session”. Yamato said, first solemnly but shifting into a more casual tone towards the end. They picked up the first diary carefully and sat down on a good chair. There were a 4 dozen diaries next to them.

Toph, needing to get ready for her dinner with Aang and Katara, said her good days to Yamato and went off to get ready.

Sokka and Suki knew they would be having strange guests in Sokka’s Private laboratory in Republic City.

There were not expecting a Dragon-woman and a massive partially-metal Ape.

“So you 2 are?” Sokka asked, unconcerned.

“Azar Klaw of the Jorbos Plane (She/Her). You are the vaunted Scientist Supreme of this Realm if I am to understand? Aang and Toph spoke highly of you.” Azar said, giving her realms greeting of placing right hand over heart.

“Thomas Mamadou of the Plane of Terria (He/Him). Your lab impresses me Sokka. Very well organized. “ Tomas said, more focused on the various contraptions Sokka had around.

Oki, toddler child of Sokka and Suki, leapt onto Thomas, but he paid no mind, for he was used to young people using him for play like that. He found it charming.

Suki was initially concerned with how casual everyone was, but Aang gave these 2 the go-ahead of safety, plus she knew not to judge strangers by appearance.

“So you 2 are from other Planets? Like the moon.” Suki asked.

“I will handle this. Imagine 2 lakes far away from each other. It would normally be impossible for a fish to cross the land to get between the lakes, but not for those few blessed/cursed like us Planeswalkers. We are those fish chosen by quirk-of-fate to cross the land of the Blind Eternities and into the Lakes of Planes.” Azar said, drawing a diagram on a blank sheet of paper. It was a well-done image.

“Well explained Azar.” Thomas said, catching a falling Oki.

“So is everyone from your Lake a Dragon?” Sokka asked.

“Pretty much. My Lake, or rather my Plane I should say, Is one massive Dragon, populated mostly by the Dragonkin. We have some other sentients as well though, it gets sort of complicated….” Azar said, looking uncomfortable.

Sokka backed off in an exaggerated manner. “If you don’t want to talk about complicated homelife, fine by me” he said.

“Thank you” Azar said nodding.

“Do you have a periodic table of elements Sokka? Your lab, while well organized, is missing some basic things.” Thomas asked with slight concern.

“Fire, Earth, Air, Water. What more elements do you need?” Sokka asked curious.

“… Do you know what Lithium is?” Thomas asked, growing in concern.

“It sounds like a type of Metal… What is it?” Sokka asked.

“I am going to have to revolutionize your World’s perceptions on Science… It will take time but it will be Glorious!” Thomas said determined, as Oki climed on his face.

Klaus wandered the Central Air Temple with calm. The City was to bussling for him. Here it was calm. He wanted to interview people firsthand, learn of this world from new people.

He smelled tea. Good tea, professional tea. Klaus followed his nose.

He saw a well-aged old man preparing tea for 2 Air Bender Women and their 2 children. Klaus remembered these women well; they were the Great Binders. 2 wives who traveled the world, connecting the Air Nomad Diaspora. Jade and Lily. They took primary duties of maintaining Air Nation redevelopment, while Aang protected the world.

The old man was also obvious. Iroh, Zuko’s true father. Iroh invited Klaus to join the party, and Klaus did.

They talked for a while.

The 6-month pregnant Katara and her 2 children, Kya and Bumi, arrived at the port of Republic City. She saw her husband and wife there, looking both joyous and uncharacteristically nervous.

Air Nomad child sitters took Kya and Bumi off after they greeted their other parents, while Katara approached her beloveds.

“You 2 are nervous. You 2 are going to ask me if we can cancel our anniversary night to deal with some external thing. But to this I pre-respond with this: Is it an immediate threat?” Katara asked her spouses.

“No” said a relived Toph and Aang together.

“Is it something we can immediately solved?” Karata asked in follow-up.

“Also no.” Aang and Toph said.

“Then it is not something we need to worry about. Because I have missed you 2 while I was helping with Tribe Rebuilding. I want our dinner together…” She said hugging her spouses.

“And I Want To Fuck! I am getting my food and fuck tonight.” Katara said with Purpose.

Toph and Aang hugged their wife back, and got on the carriage to the Restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods I want to do more stuff with Jorbos. An Entire Dragon Realm, that eats dead/dying Planes. Azar is such a cool character.


	6. Diverging Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wandering Paths, A Split Party. 
> 
> Love and Despair.

“Pardon me, Spirit. Do you know if this realm has some Information Broker, so I can collect a solution to my problem?” Asked Klavier in his most polite tone.

The Spring Spirit gazed upon the nude man, a sensed an aura of evil. The Spirit knew that giving the nudist the information asked would have consequences that would impact the Realms for years. The Spirit knew the also that the man would probably fight for the information eventually, and the man was being Polite.

“Koh the Face Stealer” the Spirit replied calmly and pointed in the direction of the Face Stealer. The Spirit figured if Koh could not deal with the Evil Man, then the Realms would be at least rid of one problem, and the Nudist could be more easily dealt with.

“Oh Aang mentioned that dude… Is he strong?” Klavier asked excitedly.

“The Strongest…” The Spirit replied.

“Nice. I either get information I need to live, or I die a hero….” Klavier said with more excitement that ended in despair.

“I am actually excited to die again… That is unfortunate. I hope I live… I really do. I swore I would never choose death again…. You probably don’t care about my story. I should get going.” Klavier said, wandering off.

The Spirit was tempted to follow the man, to see the potential battle, but feared what would happen if they got caught in the confrontation.

“Please stop staring at me. I don’t like being stared at, Suki.” Azar asked calmly.

Suki averted her gaze. “So you seem… Younger? I see the way you move, and you seem young.” Suki said.

Azar sighed. “I am 35, which relatively speaking would be about your age in human years. I have been Planeswalking for less then a decade.” Azar explained. “I was chosen by The Dragon God, Jorbos, to find a cure to the sleep the Dragon is locked in.”

“Your entire realm is asleep? How…” Suki asked in fascination.

“After The Mending, when the Multiverse healed after a period of Calamity, Jorbos fell into slumber, for the first time in recorded history. We don’t know how long The God Dragon can maintain the Sleep, since The God Dragon requires the sustenance of dead or decaying Planes to live. Anyone with a Spark was found, and the Sleeping Soul chose a few of us to search the Multiverse to a solution to the problem… We have found some interesting ideas, but nothing definitive.” Azar explained.

Suki was bamboozled. “How big is Jorbos?”

Azar smiled. “Larger then this Planet, then most Planets. Jorbos is larger then the Kaldheim World Tree, though not by much. Often visiting Planeswalkers are driven mad by the site of Jorbos, the sheer size of the populations that lives on their surface… I miss home.” Azar started holding herself, and Suki hugged her.

“Okay, this is what we call Solar Power. It converts light into electricity. Be very grateful I am teaching you this one first because your world just hit industrial revolution, and I am saving you the problems of Global Climate Change.” Thomas said, explaining the holographic diagrams.

Sokka, for his wonderful part, was maintaining Oki and doing his best to keep his brain from Frying.

Azula sipped her tea.

It was Iroh’s best, prepared by Zuko.

The 2 talked, with Ty Lee of course.

In the healing gardens.

With several diverse guards and nurses watching in case things went wrong.

It Did Not.

Iroh poured Klaus another cup of tea.

They looked at pictures of Klaus’s children.

2 old men having the a good time…

Is that love in the air?

Aang, Katara, and Toph basked in afterglow.   
Katara was intense. The session lasted for hours. It was wonderful fucking.

Yamato read through the 18th journal. They had gone through fits of crying at the sheer despair felt from reading. They continued, for the Multiverse must know these stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be Koh vs Klavier. I have been wanting to write this bit for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Will try to shoot for Saturday.


End file.
